Primo di Cielo
by Tsukyo-chan
Summary: Quelques semaines après le combat de Daemon Spade que Tsuna disparait entouré de brume et qu'un simple murmure parvint aux personnes présentes: "Bienvenue dans mon époque, Vongola et Kozato"
1. Chapitre 1: Disparition

**Voici ma toute première Fanfiction que j'ai créé, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme ceux qui l'ont déjà lu dans un autre site ^^**

 **Je vous laisse lire, Bonne lecture**

* * *

Après quelques semaines du combat avec Spade, un certain jeune homme ayant les cheveux bruns défiant les lois de la gravité qui était alerté par son Hyper Intuition qui lui signalait d'un danger proche sans trop savoir ce que cela peut être. Vous l'avez peut-être devinez mais le petit brun en question est Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna pour les amis et Dame-Tsuna pour ses camarades et son tuteur sadique.

Comme tout les jours scolaire, il fut en retard et une certaine alouette se fera une plaisir de le mordre à mort. Gokudera et Yamamoto étaient avec les Simons présentement Enma, Adelheid, Kaoru et Shittpee, ils attendaient que le combat, Hibari lançant des coups à un Tsuna plus que fatigué à cause de son intuition lui alertant d'un danger presque inexistant. Après que le préfet eut assez de se défouler sur lui, il partit au comité de discipline tranquillement avec un Hibird piaillant joyeusement sur sa tête et des élèves reculant loin de celui-ci . Le groupe, ayant attendu la victime du carnivore, allait aider Tsuna quand celui-ci essaya de se relever mais il était trop faible tellement la douleur dans son crâne devenait plus forte que le matin. En classe, le Decimo malgré lui s'endormit par les explications de son professeur d'histoire mais quelle idée de faire un cours d'histoire à la première heure du matin.

Quand un bruit strident se fit entendre, Tsuna gigota un peu jusqu'à se réveiller complètement et remarquer la fin des cours du matin mais son hyper intuition n'était qu'encore plus fort et douloureuse. Il regarda aux alentours de la salle de classe et vit Gokudera, Yamamoto, Shitpee et Enma qui l'attendaient pour aller dîner à l'endroit habituel qui est tout naturellement le toit de Namimori-chuu.

Au toit, il y avait déjà les Simon et les Vongola au complet sauf pour Hibari et Mukuro. Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble avec les rires, discussions et disputes accompagnant le tout mais cela fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Reborn d'on ne sait où, il était déguisée en aristocrate va savoir pourquoi tout ses déguisements étaient bizarres.

L'arcobaleno sauta sur la tête du petit brun pour être en hauteur des autres personnes sans plus de cérémonie malgré les protestations de celui-ci et un Lambo apparaissant de nulle part ( c'est qu'ils aiment faire cela les petits ) et prit ses grenades pour les lancés à Reborn sans se préoccuper du perchoir dont il se servait,biens sûr Tsuna pensa que rien à craindre, Reborn les feront dévier mais tout espoir fut parti quand il ne sentait plus le bébé sur sa tête et que celui-ci se déposa près d'un Enma surpris par le retournement de situation, lui aussi avait pensé que le bébé sadique dévierait la trajectoire des projectiles. Alors que tout se passa au ralenti, les gardiens Vongola et Simon se précipitant pour éviter la catastrophe, un Tsuna statufié et des grenades s'approchant dangereusement, la scène fut interrompu par de la brume s'enroulant autour du futur Decimo qui revint à la réalité en remarquant ce qu'il se passait en se tenant la tête de ses deux mains, son mal de tête était plus qu'insupportable à ce moment-là quand la brume fut tout autour de lui en cachant ce qu'il se passait derrière et quand celle-ci disparu du toit, il n'y avait plus le petit boss seulement quelques brume s'éparpillant. Les Vongola et les Simon furent tout de suite sur leur garde à l'entente de la voix de Daemon Spade.

"Bienvenue dans mon époque, Vongola et Kozato"

Ils regardèrent aux alentours du toit pour voir ne serait-ce une coupe à la forme soit dit en passant étrange ou même une faux mais il n'y avait qu'eux sur le toit donc ils reviennent à la situation initiale:

Tsuna avait disparu!

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis en review, ça me fera plaisir de le savoir ^^**

 **À la prochaine!**

 **Bye-bii!**


	2. Chapitre 2: Dans l'époque de Primo!

Merci à **tahury** , **Lilymarine33** , **Ciel Sayen** , **Heyli13** , **amelieprosper** , **anastasia172** , **Denshitoakuma** , **avion en papier et mukutsuna93** pour suivre cette histoire

Je voulais vous prévenir que j'essayerai d'en faire tout les samedi de la semaine aussi donc pour rattraper mon retard, je vais écrire en avance ^^

 **Petit truc sur les dialogues:**

 **\- Japonais ~ Italien "Pensée"**

* * *

"Où est-ce que je suis?" C'est la première pensée du juudaime en regardant tout autour de lui, il était à côté d'une cascade où reposaient des fleurs lui rappelant un peu trop celles où il s'était retrouvé allongé dans le futur mais heureusement il n'était pas dans un cercueil donc il n'était pas mort ou ne faisait pas le mort dans son époque de dix ans après.

Il voulu regarder un peu les alentours mais un cri de frayeur retentit et s'approcha petit à petit de sa direction, il se cacha derrière une arbre pour ne pas se faire remarquer par l'inconnu pas si inconnu qu'il aurait cru en voyant un Lambo adulte avec les cheveux vert comme différence et avait des habits d'époque donc il l'identifia comme être Lampo, le gardien de la foudre du Primo. Le petit brun s'approcha de celui-ci pour le questionner où il était et pourquoi le gardien se trouvait ici en plus de n'avoir pas l'air d'un fantôme.

«-A...Ano. Commença l'adolescent en n'oubliant de mettre le gilet de son uniforme sur son bras droit car celui-ci était trop chaud et la température où ils se trouvaient était de 28°.»

xPRIMO DI CIELOx

L'homme aux cheveux verts sursauta en se retournant pour voir un adolescent ayant la même coupe de cheveux que son boss mais la couleur était brune et de grands yeux bruns innocents, le gamin portait un pantalon noir mettant en valeur ses jambes, une chemise blanche et dans ses mains se trouvait un gilet bien chaud beige. Il se ressaisit en se rappelant qu'on l'a interpellé il n'y a pas longtemps avant qu'il jaugeait du regard le petit brun qui attendait sa réponse.

«-Oui, que voulez-vous?» Demanda Lampo en essayant de paraître le moins surprit.

«-Je voulais savoir où je me trouve et dans quelle année!» Répondit Tsuna en regardant les alentours.

«-On est dans une forêt non loin du manoir de Vongola Primo et pourqu...» Lampo ne put finir sa phrase à cause du cri du petit brun.

«-Hiiiie! Le manoir de Vongola Primo! Alors je suis à l'époque de Primo!» Paniqua Tsuna devant un Lampo surprit par ce genre de parole.

«-Que veux-tu dire par l'époque de Primo?» L'interrogea Lampo d'un ton menaçant.

«-C'est une longue histoire, moi-même je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici. La dernière chose que j'ai vu était de la brume et j'ai entendu un murmure de quelqu'un de mes connaissances...» Dit Tsuna en assombrissant ses yeux avec ses mèches de cheveux.

«-Tu n'as qu'à venir au manoir, Spade pourra t'aider si c'est un illusionniste qui t'a envoyé ici. Ah... Au fait, je m'appelle Lampo, gardien de la foudre Vongola et tu es?» Se présenta Lampo en penchant la tête pour se retrouver à hauteur du brun.

«-S... Tsunayoshi Sawada, mes amis m'appellent Tsuna et tu peux m'appeler comme cela mais je vais rester ici et camper.» Dit Tsuna en resserrant les poings, il ne serait pas aider par la personne l'ayant envoyer ici.

«-D'accord Tsuna, je vais t'emmener de quoi camper.» Sourit amicalement Lampo.

L'adolescent avait une aura ressemblant à celle de Giotto donc il ne se comporta pas avec lui comme les autres gamins mais plutôt ressemblant à celui avec Giotto. Il courut vers le manoir un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il dévala les escaliers comme un petit fou mais ne fit pas attention à regarder devant lui, il fonça tête baisser vers la personne et ils tombèrent tous les deux jusqu'à tomber à plat au sol. Lampo put remarquer que la personne en question était son Boss adoré qui voulait juste se prendre une tasse de café avant de recommencer la paperasse.

«-Lampo, tu devrais faire attention quand tu cours dans les escaliers.» Le gronda amicalement le blond.

«-Désolé Giotto, je voulais juste aller chercher des affaires pour un ami qui veut faire un camping pas très loin.»

«-Un ami? Qui est-ce?» Questionna le blond suspicieux, son intuition lui signalant qu'il cachait quelque chose.

«-C'est un japonais, il voulait essayer de faire un camping en Italie mais il a oublié ses affaires de camping au Japon.»

«-C'est pour cela qu'on discute en Japonais depuis un moment alors...» Dit en pleine réflexion le Primo.

«~Désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué,j'ai eu une longue conversation avec lui.» Répondit piteusement le vert.

«~Ce n'est rien, ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi un ami à toi vient du Japon alors que tu n'es jamais allé au Japon.» Dit suspicieusement Giotto.

«~Je l'ai rencontré près de la forêt du manoir, il n'y a pas longtemps avant que je rentre.» Répondit Lampo sachant que le mensonge n'allait pas marcher sur son boss.

«~Et comment il est arrivé en Italie et surtout être à la forêt près du manoir?»

«~En fait, il ne sait pas lui-même, il m'a expliqué avant d'être arrivé ici il fut entouré de brume et entendu un murmure de ses connaissances. Il ne m'a pas dit de qui il s'agissait, c'est un adolescent de moins de 15 ans.»

«~Tu me dis qu'un adolescent moins de quinze ans est dans la forêt seul, veut camper dans celle-ci et a comme potentiel ennemi un illusionniste!» S'exclama le blond.

«~C'est exactement ça!» Conclut Lampo en hochant la tête à ses dires.

«~Et tu n'as pas pensé que cet illusionniste avait une idée bien précise pour l'emmener en Italie et pas loin du manoir?!» Se désespéra le blond.

«~Je ne peux pas croire qu'un type ayant un plan précis ne serait pas conscient d'où il se trouvait.»

Giotto fut surpris d'entendre cela de son gardien de la foudre, il a confiance aux sécurités des alentours acéré par les Vongola mais aussi il pensait que l'adolescent s'en sortirait bien, cela n'était qu'une confiance envers lui et les autres gardiens alors ce japonais est sérieusement une bonne personne.

«~Tu veux de l'aide pour emmener tout cela?» Demanda-t-il à son gardien.

«~Ce ne serait pas de refus, tu seras peut-être surpris de son apparence mais je ne me suis pas trop mêler sur cette ressemblance.» Affirma Lampo avec un sourire scintillant.

* * *

 **Et voilà ce qui conclut le chapitre 2, un peu plus d'action avec Tsu-chan .**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis, j'ai encore plein d'autres idées que cette fic en tête donc ne vous préoccupez pas trop de ce qui se passe trop vite**


	3. Chapitre 3: Du côté de Tsuna

Merci à **tahury** , **Lilymarine33** , **Ciel Sayen** , **Heyli13** , **amelieprosper** , **anastasia172** , **Denshitoakuma** , **avion en papier, mukutsuna93, roxiyaoi et Yuki-Jiji** pour suivre cette histoire

 **Petit truc:**

 **-Japonais ~Italien**

 **"Pensée"**

* * *

Depuis le départ de Lampo, Tsuna jouait avec Nuts près de la cascade. Ils essayaient d'attraper des poissons de quoi manger au camp car même si Lampo amenait des choses et peut-être même de la nourriture, ils s'amusaient à l'attente du vert mais le petit brun fut alerté par une arrivée qui n'est pas désiré. Il donna la mission à son lionceau du ciel d'aller voir qui est cet intrus mais de laisser seulement Lampo passer et même si c'est Primo, le lionceau partit tout joyeux d'avoir une petite mission de la part de son maître. Nuts zigzaguant entre les arbres jusqu'à l'intrus, il vit le gardien de la foudre du Primo et... Le Vongola Primo, autrement dit, l'arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père de son maître. Il commençait à grogner pour effrayer le Primo Vongola qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, il se sentit fier de lui de voir d'autres expressions faciales du blond qui restait toujours calme et serein en tant que fantôme de la bague. Tsuna qui était resté assis sur un rocher près de la cascade en pleine contemplation sentit tout les sentiments que le lionceau du ciel et fut surpris de sentir ces sentiments familiers qu'il ne gardait que face à Primo ainsi qu'une pointe de fierté pour une raison qu'il ne pensait pas si difficile à savoir. Un lionceau avec une crinière de flamme du ciel ainsi que la queue qui avait les yeux ressemblant à ceux de Primo en Hyper Mode, ça fait beaucoup de surprise, le brun rigola d'avance face aux réactions que pourrait avoir le blond mais surtout Lampo car celui-ci l'avait laissé passé sans aucunes hésitations alors qu'ils venaient à peine de franchir la forêt où se trouvait le petit brun qui rigolait en ce moment.

xPRIMO DI CIELOx

Lampo et Giotto étaient plus que surpris de voir un lionceau en Italie mais en plus il avait une crinière et le bout de la queue en feu, ils avaient à peine franchit la forêt avec de gros sac où se trouvait du matériel de camping même si le blond restait encore inquiet à propos de laisser un adolescent dans une forêt où son ennemi, un illusionniste qui plus est, pouvait l'attaquer à tout moment. Le lionceau ne voulait pas que Giotto passe avec Lampo pour une quelconque raison et grognait du mieux qu'il put pour paraître effrayant.

«~Giotto, je pense qu'il ne veut pas que tu vas rencontrer le petit.» Conclut Lampo en baillant

«~Tu penses sérieusement que ce garçon a un lionceau avec la crinière en feu et qu'il empêche tout intrus sauf toi à entrer dans la forêt appartenant aux Vongola?»

«~Je crois qu'il ne veut être découvert par ici, il a des amis japonais qui feront tout pour le rechercher donc ne discute pas trop car on ne sait pas de quoi est capable cet animal si celui-ci survit à des flammes, passe-moi le sac avant qu'il décide de t'attaquer!»

Giotto hocha la tête puis enleva le sac de son dos pour le donner au vert ayant confiance en celui-ci, Lampo partit dans la forêt jusqu'à disparaître de la vue du Primo, le blond soupira et tourna les talons pour faire sa paperasse.

xPRIMO DI CIELOx

Dans le présent, il y avait tout un groupe d'adolescents, de bébés étranges et un adulte. Le bébé en costard avec un Fedora prit la parole:

«-Il nous faut un plan pour retrouver dans quelle époque et date précise l'a emmené Daemon avant de le ramener donc c'est pour cela que j'ai appelé Giannini, Shoichi et Spanner.»

«-Mais Reborn-san, le juudaime ne sera peut-être pas la seule cible de tout cela donc il se peut que tout les gardiens et les Simon y passent! Réplique Gokudera»

«-C'est pas seulement Daemon qui a trafiqué ça mais Lambo aussi est la cause de tout ça.»

«-Comment ça!» Cria toute l'ensemble de la table sauf Hibari et Mukuro bien sûr.

«-Ses grenades étaient en fais des munitions pour le bazooka des dix ans créer par Giannini.»

Un silence très pesant passa où tout le monde se retournèrent très lentement vers le mécanicien en question avec des auras noires les entourant. Giannini commençait à suer à grosse goutte face aux gardiens et aux arcobaleno lui promettant beaucoup de souffrance par leurs regards puis tout se passa très vite: Un Lambo arrivant en lançant ses grenades un peu partout avec des 'Meurt, Reborn!' les accompagnants.

La salle était plein de fumée rose/indigo qui peu à peu se dispersa et il ne restait plus que les arcobaleno, les gardiens Simon sauf Enma et les mécaniciens.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre, j'espère que çà vous plaît et que vous me donnez votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre en review :3**

 **Si vous voulez je peux mettre un trailer pour le prochain chapitre donc je vais essayer un peu de mettre si vous en avez envie que j'en mets à chaque chapitre dites-le moi ^^**

 **Donc... Euh... Au prochain chapitre, il y aura... (Dépêche-toi un peu, ils vont se lasser à la fin!) Oui, oui! Je commence...**

 **Le petit Tsu-chan "** Désolé, je ne suis pas prêt à faire face aux Vongola seul **"**

 **Du Nuts "** Grao"

 **Lampo et ses questions "** Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes amis. Ils ressemblent à quoi? **"**

 **Les Primo Vongola "** Les regards fixant avec insistance le gardien de la foudre **"**

 **Et une soirée avec un ananas! "** Kufufu... Ce sera la seule chose que vous saurez de Tsunayoshi **"**

 **Au prochain chapitre!**

 **Bye-bii**


	4. Chapitre 4: Apparition des gardiens

Merci à **tahury** , **Lilymarine33** , **Ciel Sayen** , **Heyli13** , **amelieprosper** , **anastasia172** , **Denshitoakuma** , **avion en papier, mukutsuna93, roxiyaoi, Yuki-Jiji et SakuraLeRoux** pour suivre cette histoire

* * *

Lampo courrait vers la cascade à bout de souffle malgré les gros sacs qu'il portait, il vit une touffe brune et accéléra le pas mais en écoutant l'adolescent rire, il fut soulagé qu'il ne s'est pas fait attaquer et s'approcha un peu plus pour être dans son champ de vision.

«-Je suis de retour avec les affaires.» Dit Lampo malgré le manque d'air.

«-Tu veux de l'aide?» S'inquiéta immédiatement Tsuna.

«-Oui, merci! Il y avait un lionceau à crinière de feu qui a empêché mon ami qui m'aidait à transporter tout cela.» Souffla Lampo.

«-Désolé, je ne suis pas encore prêt à faire face aux Vongola seul.» Répondit tristement Tsuna.

«-CE lionceau est à toi?!»

«-Oui, c'est mon compagnon. Nuts!»

Après ces paroles, le petit lionceau du ciel arriva à toute vitesse vers le petit brun et se jeta dans ses bras en jetant un petit "Grao".

«-Donc il s'appelle Nuts, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rencontrer les Vongola? J'aurai aimé voir la réaction de Giotto en voyant la ressemblance entre vous malgré la couleur des yeux et de cheveux.»

«-Je préférerait attendre que mes amis me retrouvent et me ramène chez moi.»

«-Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes amis. Ils ressemblent à quoi?»

«-Ils ressemblent un peu aux gardiens Vongola de Primo, ils sont un peu comme ma famille même s'ils ont des penchants un peu bizarre.»

Il y avait une sorte de nostalgie quand le petit brun disait cela, le sourire flottant aux lèvres. Lampo écarquilla les yeux en voyant le visage de Primo se superposer sur celui de l'adolescent.

«-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller au manoir?»

«-Non, je ne suis pas prêt à faire face aux gardiens dès mon arrivée, il me faut quelques jours avant d'être fin prêt.»

«-Je te laisse tout le temps qu'il te faudra, je ne dirai rien à personne à ton sujet sauf que tu es japonais, un adolescent, tu campes pas loin et qu'il te faut du temps avant de les rencontrer.»

«-Merci beaucoup!»

«-Ce n'est pas ça mais il faut commencer à faire le campement.» Répondit Lampo en détournant les yeux.

Et sans attendre de réponse de l'adolescent, il prit une tente d'un sac et commençait déjà à la monter à l'aide de Tsuna. Ils installèrent un sac de couchage, un feu de camp et une casserole au-dessus. Lampo présenta des vêtements au brun qui étaient trop petits pour lui et les autres gardiens.

Après avoir fait un feu, ils préparèrent une salade avec un steak bien saignant, la nuit tomba rapidement et ils se dirent au revoir avant de partir. Tsunayoshi se mit en pyjama et s'installa dans le sac de couchage et s'endormi aussitôt.

xPRIMO DI CIELOx

Dès qu'il passa le pas de la porte, Lampo se fit attrapé par les autres gardiens Vongola pour être emmené dans le salon sur un fauteuil pas loin des autres.

Les gardiens Vongola attendaient tranquillement Giotto sans parler de la tension présente dans la pièce et les regards fixant avec insistance le gardien de la foudre qui tremblait de tout son corps.

Le boss Vongola arriva enfin, remarquant la tension palpable, il se tourna vers Lampo qui avait des larmes aux bords des yeux. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant pour le calmer, ce qui réussit bien vite malgré l'attente de réponse de la part du vert.

«~Donc, c'était comment avec le garçon?» Questionna le blond tranquillement sans s'occuper des regards stupéfait.

«~Il n'est pas encore prêt à vous rencontrer, il lui faut du temps avant d'accepter d'aller au manoir et le lionceau, c'était à lui. Le dîner était délicieux tout de même!»

«~Gio', c'est quoi cette histoire!» S'exclama G.

«~Il faut demander à Lampo, je ne connais pas tout les détails.» Fit Giotto en haussant les épaules.

«~En fait... J'ai rencontré un jeune japonais qui s'est retrouvé en Italie à cause d'un illusionniste et il ne campe pas loin dans la forêt. Il m'a dit qu'il lui faut du temps pour être prêt à vous rencontrer et à héberger au manoir, je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre.»

«~Kufufu~... Ce sera la seule chose que vous saurez de Tsunayoshi.» Dit une voix sortie de nulle part.

De la brume se forma avant de laisser apparaître un jeune homme ayant des cheveux bleus nuits à la forme étrange avec un épi et des yeux vairons, un bleu et un rouge sang où se trouve le kanji représentant le numéro 6.

«~Comment connais-tu Tsuna?!» S'exclama Lampo.

«~Est-ce toi l'illusionniste l'ayant envoyé pas loin d'ici?» Questionna Giotto, méfiant.

«~Oya, je ne viens juste d'arriver à cette époque et les Vongola Primo me soupçonne alors que c'est un certain melon qui a fait cela...» Fit-il en regardant vers Daemon.

Tous les gardiens présents se retournèrent vers Spade qui avait gardé son sourire moqueur malgré sa surprise d'être ainsi coupable.

«~Vous croyez sérieusement que je me serai amusé à emmené un adolescent...»

«~Un adolescent t'ayant battu à plate couture avec le Simon.» Le coupa Mukuro.

«~Je me serai souvenu si un gamin et Cozart m'aurait combattu.» Grommela Daemon.

«~Kufufu... Je n'ai pas parlé de Simon Primo mais de Kozato Enma.» Répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

«~Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui chez les Simon.»

«~Attendez! Déjà, t'es qui toi pour sortir de nulle part pour taper la discussion?!» Bouillonna intérieurement G.

«~Mukuro Rokudo, je suis le gardien de la brume officiel de ce cher Tsunayoshi.» Répondit-il moqueusement.

«~Gardien de la brume?! De quelle famille vous appartenez?!» S'exclama Giotto.

«~Ce n'est pas à moi mais à Tsunayoshi de le dire et en ce moment il dort et n'est pas prêt à vous le dire.»

«~Donc il faut attendre qu'il soit d'accord de nous rencontrer et de répondre à nos questions.» Songea le Primo.

«~Ce n'est tout ça mais ma chère Nagi est quelque part et mon alouette est quelque part à "mordre à mort" les habitants.» Fit Mukuro en disparaissant.

Les gardiens et leur boss restèrent muet avant d'enregistrer l'information.

«~Quoiii?!» S'écrièrent-ils.

* * *

 **Voilà ce qui termine la fin du chapitre 4, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laissez une review ^^**

 **Le trailer du chapitre 5: (il y a deux parties si vous voulez savoir ^^)**

 **Les gardiens de la dixième "** le chien est dans un groupe de musicien qui se déplace, le base-baller chez un poissonnier... **"**

 **Et une retrouvaille! "** Et pourquoi Enma se trouve dans le lit de... **"**

 **C'est un peu court comme trailer mais c'est pour la première partie du chapitre ^^**

 **Au prochain chapitre!**

 **Bye-bii**


	5. Chapitre 5: Décision P1

Merci à **tahury** , **Lilymarine33** , **Ciel Sayen** , **Heyli13** , **amelieprosper** , **anastasia172** , **Denshitoakuma** , **avion en papier, mukutsuna93, roxiyaoi, Yuki-Jiji, SakuraLeRoux, Akira Makkuro, Tanya Dinocrisis01, aranley et** **ellenvanlilie** pour suivre cette histoire

J'ai remarqué que c'est un peu difficile de savoir le japonais et l'italien donc je change le dialogue  
Nouveau Dialogue :  
-Japonais

- **Italien**

"Pensée"

* * *

Le lendemain, Tsuna fut accueilli par une bonne odeur lors de son réveil et lorsqu'il sortit se fut pour découvrir un Lampo essayant de chauffer du lait. Il s'approcha du vert pour prendre la casserole de lait.

«-Il a l'air bien chaud, tu n'as pas besoin de faire autant pour moi.»

«-Non, çà m'aide à réfléchir à ce qu'il s'est passé au manoir.»

«-Pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave?» S'inquiéta directement le petit brun.

«-Un illusionniste te connaissant est arrivé alors que les autres voulaient des explications.»

«-Un illusionniste me connaissant, il ressemblait à Daemon?»

«-Oui, il est parti sous prétexte d'une Nagi et d'une alouette qui mord à mort les habitants.»

«-Donc Chrome et Hibari sont là...» Marmonna Tsuna.

«-Et il a dit que tu as battu Daemon à plate couture avec un certain Enma.»

«-Raaah... Il ne sait pas garder ça pour lui, je sais que Spade a fait du mal à Chrome mais ce n'est pas celui que j'ai battu!»

«-Alors c'est vrai!» S'exclama Lampo.

«-Au fait, je n'ai pas combattu le Spade que tu connais...»

«-Mais ce gars n'a pas l'air d'oublié ce genre de chose!»

«-Oui mais Mukuro a oublié de préciser autre chose que je voudrais bien garder avant d'être prêt!» Dit à haute voix l'adolescent.

«-Euh... Pourquoi tu le dis aussi fort?»

«-On ne sait jamais s'il nous observe.»

«-Ah d'accord, ça m'aiderait d'être si prudent. Daemon pourrait me lancer plein d'illusion sans que je ne le sache.»

«-Il est peut-être avec Chrome ou soit avec Hibari, je voudrais bien savoir qui est encore là.» Marmonna-t-il.

«-Kufufu... Ils sont tous ici même Enma mais pas les autres Simon.» Dit Mukuro sortant de nulle part.

«-Ah Mukuro! J'espère qu'ils vont bien.» Demanda le petit brun.

«-Oui, le chien est dans un groupe de musicien qui se déplace, le base-baller travaille chez un poissonnier, le boxeur fait un footing jusqu'à te retrouver, le Bovino joue avec d'autres enfants, l'alouette massacre tout un village à ma recherche et Nagi travaille dans une épicerie près du manoir.»

«-Quoi! Une alouette détruit tout un village et tu ne t'inquiète pas pour les habitants?!» S'écria Lampo.

«-Les habitants sont protégés par mes illusions bien sûr Kufufu...»

«-Mais il faudra tout réparer avant d'enlever l'illusion.» Continua-t-il.

«-Mukuro?» Appela Tsuna.

«-Oui, Tsunayoshi.»

«-Pourrais-tu les amener ici?»

«-Bien sûr! Même si le Simon a l'air d'avoir retrouver son ancêtre.»

«-A-ancêtre!» S'exclama Lampo qui écoutait jusque là.

«-Où est Enma?!»

«-Il dort dans un lit assez confortable quand je suis allé le voir sur l'île qu'ils avaient trouvé et où nous nous sommes retrouvé.»

«-Et le Primo?!»

«-Dans le même lit si confortable.» Répondit le gardien de la brume.

«-Et pourquoi Enma s'est retrouvé dans le lit de Cozart?»

«-Spade voulait lui jouer un mauvais tour comme il a découvert que son plan n'a pas marché.» Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

«-L-lampo?» Interpella le petit brun en se tournant vers lui, la mine plus triste.

«-O-oui?»

«-Est-ce qu'Elena est avec lui?»

La surprise fut direct reprit quand le vert réfléchit quelques temps pour savoir de qui il veut parler.

«-Tu veux parler de Daemon, ils sont tous les deux très heureux mais pourquoi une telle question?»

«-Ce n'est rien, Mukuro emmène tout le monde ici si ils sont réveillés sinon laisse-les dormir tranquillement.»

«-À vos ordre, Decimo.» Dit l'illusionniste en s'inclinant avec un sourire moqueur avant de disparaître.

«-Bon allons faire un peu plus de choses vu le nombre d'invité surprise, il pourra y avoir beaucoup de bruit.»

«-D'accord!» Répondit un Lampo excité de voir ses amis.

* * *

 **Et voici la fin de la première partie du chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laissez une review! ^^**

 **Voici le trailer de la prochaine partie du chapitre:**

 **De l'admiration "Le juudaime a eu une super idée"**

 **Des réprimandes "Ne mange pas si vite après être arrivé à toute vitesse!"**

 **Du Simon "Il sentait deux grandes mains le tenir par les hanches"**

 **Et du fruit confondu "Daemon?!"**

 **Au prochain chapitre!**

 **Bye-bii**


	6. Chapitre 5: Décision P2

Merci à **tahury** , **Lilymarine33** , **Ciel Sayen** , **Heyli13** , **amelieprosper** , **anastasia172** , **Denshitoakuma** , **avion en papier, mukutsuna93, Yuki-jiji, roxiyaoi, SakuraLeRoux, Akira Makkuro, ellenvanlilie, aranley et misa2** pour me suivre jusqu'à maintenant et j'espère que vous continuerez de me suivre jusqu'au bout ^^

Pour les dialogues un petit renouvellement que j'ai oublié de faire au dernier chapitre Baka que je suis qui donne le nouveau et qui ne le change pas .

«-Japonais»

«- **Italien** »

"Pensée"

* * *

Du côté de Ryohei, il a trouvé Lambo, Yamamoto et Gokudera puis les a emmené avec lui pour faire l'"Extrême" recherche de leur boss adoré alors ils fouillaient toutes les villes et demandaient aux passants si ils n'ont pas vu le petit brun.

«-Teme, le juudaime est introuvable et personne ne l'a vu aux alentours.

-Ha ha, on dirait que Tsuna a trouvé un endroit pour ne pas se faire retrouver par les Primo.

-Idiot de base-baller! Tu n'es pas sûr qu'il ne s'est pas fait attaqué ou enlevé pendant un moment d'inattention.

-Kufufu... Tsunayoshi est en sécurité et m'a demandé de vous envoyé à lui.

-Le juudaime a eu une super idée de demander à Rokudo de nous emmené, ça nous épargne de le retrouver!» Dit un Gokudera avec des étoiles aux yeux.

L'illusionniste ne dit rien malgré l'agacement qu'il ressentait, il les entoura de brume avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent en plein milieu d'une forêt sans Rokudo aux alentours.

«-Il a osé nous emmené dans une forêt loin du juudaime!

-Ma ma, Gokudera je pense que Tsuna n'est pas loin. Tenta de le calmer Yamamoto.

-Lambo-san veut manger! Dit un Lambo partant dans une direction après s'être réveillé par l'odeur.

-Attends! Vache stupide, où vas-tu?!

-Ha ha, je crois qu'il a senti l'odeur de la nourriture.

-Extrême! Dit un Ryohei levant le poing.»

Ils se retrouvèrent en plein milieu d'un campement où se trouvait le jeune gardien avec la nourriture en question dans une assiette sur la table.

«-Lambo! Ne mange pas si vite après être arrivé à toute vitesse!

-C'est qui ce gamin? Demanda une voix inconnue.

-C'est aussi un de mes proches. Dit l'autre voix qui était certainement le Decimo.

-Juudaime!/ Tsuna!/ Sawada! Dirent-ils à l'ensemble en sortant de leur cachette et en courant vers le boss.

-Les amis! Dit Tsuna heureux.

-Juudaime, excusez-moi de n'avoir pas été là pour vous accompagner! Dit un Gokudera, se frappant la tête au sol, à genoux.

-Gokudera-kun, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.

-Ma, Ryohei nous a emmené avec lui pour partir à ta recherche avant que Rokudo nous envoie.

-Il ne reste plus que Chrome, Hibari et Enma alors... Dit le brun d'un air pensif.

-Euh... Ce sont aussi tes amis? Dit un Lampo surpris.

-Oui, voici Gokudera, Yamamoto et Ryohei. Dit-il où Gokudera lança un 'tche', Yamamoto rit en le saluant et Ryohei lança 'Extrême!'.

-C'est hallucinant! La ressemblance entre G, Asari et Knuckle est frappant!

-Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises.» Soupira le futur Decimo.

Et tout le monde commença à déjeuner à l'attente de l'arrivée des autres.

xPRIMO DI CIELOx

Du côté d'Enma, il se réveilla bien au chaud et il ne pouvait pas bouger à cause d'une forte étreinte. Il sentait deux grandes mains le tenir par les hanches et une respiration régulière, il leva la tête pour tenter de regarder qui se trouvait avec lui.

Il fut sur le choc en voyant une personne aux cheveux carmins tout comme lui et aux traits un peu plus fins, il reconnu de suite l'homme et essaya de se bouger de l'étreinte mais ça eu l'effet de réveiller Cozart.

Il ouvrit un œil puis deux pour remarquer l'adolescent dans son lit, il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau mais plus jeune que lui. La position où ils se trouvaient n'était pas faites pour discuter alors il relâcha le jeune garçon et s'éloigna pour le détailler un peu plus. Il avait l'uniforme des Simon avec un sweat à capuche et ne portait pas le chapeau qui allait avec, ce qui le choqua le plus, c'est l'anneau sur un de ses doigts qu'il entremêlait.

«-Jeune homme, comment se fait-il que tu as le même anneau que moi?! Interrogea-t-il.

-Euh... Hésita Enma.

-Kufufu... Rit Mukuro en apparaissant.

-Daemon?! S'exclama Cozart.

-Ne me confonds pas avec ce melon, je suis venu chercher Kozato donc...» Il les entoura de brume et quand elle se dissipa, ils se trouvaient dans la forêt.

La brume les avait emmené devant un manoir splendide, la deuxième gardienne de la brume arriva avec un Hibari prêt à mordre à mort n'importe qui mais surtout l'ananas qui l'avait laissé dans un village complètement détruit, ils partirent tous en direction de la cascade où se trouvait les autres et ce fut le choc pour Lampo de voir une telle ressemblance avec les autres et il s'évanouit.

«-Nous voilà tous réunis!» Dit Tsuna prêt à voir les Primo.

* * *

 **Et voilà ce qui conclut la fin de ce chapitre, désolé du Gros retard que j'ai eu car j'ai lu trop de yaoi dans les deux semaines avant et que je regarde trop d'anime alors que je dois conclure le chapitre que j'écris en ce moment et qui est loin de celui-ci alors beaucoup d'avance qui me font croire que je peux faire une pause TRÈS Grosse.**

 **Sinon n'hésitez pas à me laissez des review! Et voici le trailer du prochain chapitre:**

 **Les Primo** **"** **T** **out les gardiens se sont rassemblés"**

 **Des pincettes "Gokudera Hayato et bras droit du... Aïe! / Aïe, Tsunaze ça fait mal!"**

 **Des révélations "De quel anneau parlez-vous?"**

 **Et des gaffes! "C'est quoi cette histoire d'avoir accusé Giotto d'avoir tué Cozart?"**

 **Au prochain chapitre!**

 **Bye-bii**


	7. Chapitre 6: Primo et Decimo

Merci à **tahury** , **Lilymarine33** , **Ciel Sayen** , **Heyli13** , **amelieprosper** , **anastasia172** , **Denshitoakuma** , **avion en papier, mukutsuna93, Yuki-jiji, roxiyaoi, SakuraLeRoux, Akira Makkuro, ellenvanlilie, aranley, misa2 et addaline** pour me suivre jusqu'à maintenant et j'espère que vous continuerez de me suivre jusqu'au bout ^^

 **Nouveau Dialogue :**  
«- **Japonais** »

«-Italien»

"Pensée"

* * *

Tsuna et les autres rangeaient le campement après avoir déjeuner tous ensemble mis à part Hibari étant à un arbre observant de loin les gardiens du Decimo, Enma et Lampo mettre les affaires dans les sacs présents pour cet événement.

Après avoir tout rangé, ils partirent tous vers le manoir Vongola mais plus précisément vers le bureau de Primo.

xPRIMO DI CIELOx

Giotto était tranquillement dans son bureau à faire la maudite paperasse et fut heureux en voyant G entrer en trombe dans la pièce.

«-Gio', il y a des gamins avec Lampo!

-Appelle tout les gardiens pour le salon.

-A tes ordres !»

Le gardien de la tempête partit à toute vitesse à la recherche des autres gardiens et Giotto partit vers le salon en attente des invités.

Après que tout les gardiens se sont rassemblés, tous les gamins, ou plutôt un groupe d'adolescents avec un enfant de 5 ans, arrivèrent et les Primo furent tous surpris des ressemblances avec tous ces invités. Le plus petit du groupe ressemblant à leur boss s'avança.

«-Je me présente, Tsunayoshi Sawada, je suis le jeune homme que Lampo a rencontré dans la forêt. Dit Tsuna dans un parfait italien étonnant tout le monde.

-Gokudera Hayato et bras droit du... Aïe ! Se présenta Gokudera avant de se faire pincer par Tsuna discrètement.

-Ha ha! Takeshi Yamamoto, enchanté. Se présenta joyeusement Yamamoto aussi dans un italien parfait.

-Ryohei Sasagawa, enchanté à l'extrême!

-Chrome Dokuro, enchantée. Se présenta timidement la gardienne.

-Lambo Bovino, je suis le super gardien de... Aïe, Tsunaze ça fait mal! Se présenta Lambo en se faisant pincer par son boss.

-Je ne crois pas que c'est nécessaire mais je suis Rokudo Mukuro, enchanté.

-Hn. Dit Hibari en détournant la tête alors que tout les yeux sont rivés sur lui.

-Je crois qu'il ne se décidera pas à se présenter, c'est Hibari Kyoya. Dit Tsuna en laissant un soupir s'échapper.

-Enchanté, je suis Vongola Primo mais vous pouvez m'appeler Giotto.

-G, gardien de la tempête et bras droit de Primo.

-Ascari Ugetsu, gardien de la pluie, enchanté.

-Knuckle, gardien du soleil, enchanté.

-Nufufu... Daemon Spade, gardien de la brume.

-Alaude, nuage.

-Et qui est-ce? Demanda Giotto en regardant le roux.

-Enma Kozato, enchanté. Dit-il en s'inclinant.

-Enma-kun, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ce genre de politesse.

-Mais Tsuna-kun, c'est le Primo et... **Je me sens coupable de l'avoir jugé trop vite en pensant qu'il a tué Cozart.**

-C'est le passé, je t'ai pardonné pour cela comme pour lui. Dit-il avec tristesse.

-C'est rien de grave, beaucoup de gens me montre ce genre de choses.

-Merci... Ah! Tsuna-kun!

-Oui ?

-Il faut que je m'explique avec Simon Primo. Dit-il en regardant son anneau.

-C'est vrai, tu t'es réveillé dans son lit, il a dû remarquer ton anneau !

-De quel anneau parlez-vous ? Demanda Giotto.

-C'est juste un bijou tout à fait normal un peu original.» Répondit Enma en oubliant l'Hyper Intuition.

L'ancêtre de Tsuna sut tout de suite que le rouquin lui rappelant Cozart avait menti sur l'anneau.

«-Pourrais-je le voir ? Demanda le Primo souriant chaleureusement.

-B-Bien sûr.» Dit Enma en tendant la main vers eux.

Giotto fut surpris de voir le même anneau que son ami Cozart, il se demandait jusqu'où pouvait aller la ressemblance mais en regardant les autres adolescents, il y avait de la ressemblance avec ses gardiens.

«-Primo-sama? Demanda Enma.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si poli jeune homme, il ressemble à l'anneau d'un de mes amis. Rassura le blond.

-Au fait... C'est quoi cette histoire d'avoir accusé Giotto d'avoir tué Cozart ? Dit Asari calmement.

-C'est ce qu'avait dit ce petit roux en japonais pendant leur petite discussion! S'exclama G.

-J'ai essayé de n'avoir aucun risque pour expliquer tout ça mais j'ai oublié que Asari-san était japonais. Soupira Tsuna.

-Nous expliquer quoi? Questionna son ancêtre.

-Une longue histoire... Dit le petit brun.

-On a tout notre temps, cher Tsunayoshi. Ajouta le blond.

-Alors pour finir les présentations complètes...

-Elles n'étaient pas complète ?!» S'exclama G.

Le petit brun hocha de la tête, les vraies présentations vont commencer!

* * *

 **Et c'est la fin du chapitre mais j'ai oublié d'informer qu'il y aura une deuxième partie Baka que je suis, donc c'est la fin de la première partie du chapitre et n'hésitez pas à laissez des review pour donner vos avis, et désolé de vous faire attendre si longtemps malgré que déjà beaucoup de chapitre sont déjà faits mais que je suis bloquée sur le chapitre 13 qui va avoir au moins 3 parties ou même plus...**

 **Et voici le trailer de la deuxième partie:**

Des surpris " **Attendez! C'est quoi cette histoire, ce petit est le Vongola Decimo!** "

Des questions " **Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi il y a deux gardiens de la brume?** "

Et des déclarations ironiques " **Pour le Decimo, tu as beaucoup de longue histoire** "

 **Je peux vous dire que j'ai eu du mal à rajouter mes petits commentaires au début et à la fin à cause d'un certain chat qui m'empêche de prendre ma farde où sont écrits les chapitres et de les lire, qui me squatte et après squatte le pc au moment où je publie ce chapitre donc çà a prit plus de temps que j'ai l'habitude à cause de cette petite démone...**

 **Passons tout çà et je vous dis... Au prochain chapitre!**

 **Bye-bii**


	8. Chapitre 6: Primo et Decimo P2

Merci à tahury, Lilymarine33, Ciel Sayen, Heyli13, amelieprosper, anastasia172, Denshitoakuma, avion en papier, mukutsuna93, Yuki-jiji, roxiyaoi, SakuraLeRoux, Akira Makkuro, ellenvanlilie, aranley, misa2, addaline et Minimiste pour me suivre jusqu'à maintenant et j'espère que vous continuerez de me suivre jusqu'au bout ^^

* * *

«-Tsunayoshi Sawada, gardien du ciel et Decimo Vongola.

-Hayato Gokudera, gardien de la tempête et bras droit du juudaime.

-Attendez! C'est quoi cette histoire, ce petit est le Vongola Decimo! Cria G.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est une longue histoire et on peut finir les présentations sans se faire interrompre?

-Bien sûr, Decimo. Dit calmement le Primo.

-Takeshi Yamamoto, gardien de la pluie.

-Ryohei Sasagawa, gardien du soleil à l'extrême!

-Chrome Dokuro, gardienne de la brume enfin... Deuxième.

-Mukuro Rokudo, gardien de la brume officiel.

-Le génialissime Lambo, gardien de la foudre.

-Hn! Grogna Hibari.

-Et vous l'aurez sans doute devinez, Hibari-san est le gardien du nuage. Répondit le brun.

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi il y a deux gardiens de la brume?»

Tsuna frissonna malgré lui, il a pardonné Daemon mais les événements qu'il a eu contre celui-ci étaient encore frais. C'était la même impression avec les apparitions de Mukuro quand il apparaît à la place de Chrome.

«-C'est une autre longue histoire...

-Pour le Decimo, tu as beaucoup de longue histoire. Dit Spade.

-On peut dire ça, je suis juste le futur Decimo alors c'est en tant qu'héritier.

-Et Enma, il est aussi de la mafia? Demanda Lampo

-O...Oui, je suis Enma Kozato, le Decimo Simon...

-Tout s'explique maintenant pour ta ressemblance parfaite avec Cozart, tu as même les yeux qui se ressemblent! S'exclama le vert.

-On ne sait pas pourquoi on ressemble au Primo mais on fais partie des Vongola et des Simon. Répondit fermement Gokudera.

-Et par quelle longue histoire vas-tu commencer à raconter, Decimo? Demanda le Primo.

-Je ne sais pas trop moi-même.

-On pourrait les entendre demain, il va faire noire et il faut nous installer, n'est-ce pas Primo-sama? Demanda le rouquin.

-Très bonne idée! Allons-y!» Se réjouis le blond.

Ils se sont donc installer au manoir Vongola, dîner et partit dans leurs chambres respectives avec les événements de la journée toute fraîche en tête avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Et voici la fin de la deuxième partie du chapitre 6, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion, j'ai décidé de faire un trailer sur l'autre site comme çà pas de jaloux.

Donc le trailer du chapitre 7...

Une visite inattendue "Juudaime! Pourquoi Xanxus se trouve ici?!"

De la provocation "Mukuro s'attaqua à un melon sous les yeux de Daemon"

Un ananas jaloux "Oya, mon alouette, je croyais que j'étais le seul à avoir un petit surnom de ta part"

Et Fran "Melon-san a l'air d'être en colère"


	9. Chapitre 7: Explication ou pas

**Merci à tahury, Lilymarine33, Ciel Sayen, Heyli13, amelieprosper, anastasia172, Denshitoakuma, avion en papier, mukutsuna93, Yuki-jiji, roxiyaoi, SakuraLeRoux, Akira Makkuro, ellenvanlilie, aranley, misa2, addaline, Minimiste et HCP7 pour me suivre jusqu'à maintenant et j'espère que vous continuerez de me suivre jusqu'au bout ^^**

* * *

Le lendemain des événements de la veille, le futur Decimo fut réveillé brusquement par une personne qui mettait le manoir presque en cendre alors il se décida de se préparer au plus vite avec son VG et ses pilules.

Dès qu'il entra à l'endroit où il devrait y avoir la grande porte double d'entrée, qui était en cendre, et qu'un homme s'y trouvait avec de la colère dans les yeux.

«-Ne me tue pas! Cria Tsuna en japonais pensant que l'homme est Xanxus.

-Gamin, de quoi tu parle? Demanda l'homme.

-Hiiie! Je vais tout t'expliquer Xanxus! Cria le futur boss.

-Ricardo! Cria Giotto en voyant le brun apeuré.

-Il est arrivé et me confonds avec un Xanxus..

-Il faudrait aussi savoir ce que tu fais ici! S'exclama Giotto.

-Cozart s'inquiète pour un gamin le ressemblant qui fut emporté par un autre ressemblant à Daemon..

-Euh... Tu as oublié tes X-Guns? Demanda Tsuna en regardant Ricardo.

-Tsuna, je te présente Ricardo et c'est mon cousin. Il voudrait savoir si Enma va bien. Présenta le blond.

-Enma-kun? Je pense qu'il dort, je suis vite venu ici car je me suis fait réveillé par cette maudite intuition. Se renfrogna le petit boss.

-C'est qui ce gamin? Demanda Ricardo.

-Il s'appelle Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-Enchanté et excusez-moi de m'être confondu Ricardo-san. S'excusa le brun.

-Tu connais le sosie du Simon?

-Oui, il s'appelle Enma.

-Il est où?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Allons déjeuner le temps!» S'exclama le Primo.

Des ventres gargouillèrent dans la pièce où Tsuna rougis légèrement et de même pour Giotto alors que Ricardo les observait. Ils partirent tous les trois vers la salle à manger où se trouvait les gardiens Primo et Decimo et un Enma encore endormi les accompagnants.

«-Juudaime! Pourquoi Xanxus se trouve ici?! S'écria le gardien de la tempête de Decimo.

-Gokudera-kun, c'est le cousin de Primo. Répondit le plus petit.

-Alors c'est quand même un utilisateur de la flamme de la colère. Grogna l'argenté.

-Ma ma... Gokudera, montre un peu de respect à tes an... Aînés. Calma le base-baller.

-Comment ce gamin sait que j'utilise ces flammes? Demanda Ricardo.

-Moi-même je ne sais pas. Répondit le blond.

-Et j'aurais plus de temps avant de vous expliquer nos affaires. Dit le petit boss.

-Allons nous installer, on a un invité!» Dit Giotto en tapant des mains.

Tsuna eu l'impression de voir sa mère par la façon de se comporter, ils s'installèrent à la table et déjeunèrent tranquillement avant que Mukuro s'attaque à un melon sous les yeux de Daemon.

Lampo étant à côté de Spade eu une goutte de sueur froide en remarquant l'aura noire de l'illusionniste et s'écarta des gardiens de la brume en même temps que Lambo alors que Hibari et Alaude sortait leurs armes en voyant cet aura, ils avaient une excuse pour se battre donc le reste c'est au boss du manoir.

«-Melon!/Melon herbivore! Lança Hibari et Alaude.

-Oya, mon alouette, je croyais que j'étais le seule à avoir un petit surnom de ta part. Dit Mukuro en faisant la moue.

-Règlement de compte. Dit simplement ladite alouette.

-Kufufu... Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose contre lui mais que mon alouette n'a pas pu le mordre à mort et est en rage, je suis jaloux. Dit moqueusement l'illusionniste.

-Nufufufufufufufufufufufufu... Rit sombrement Daemon.

-Melon-san a l'air d'être en colère. Dit une illusion de Fran.

-Mukuro! N'en rajoute pas avec une illusion de ton apprenti! S'écria Tsuna sortit de sa transe.

-Est-ce que son vrai apprenti est si suicidaire? Demanda le Primo.

-Je ne sais pas, il taquine un prince sadique alors il se peut.

-Il faudrait les empêcher de détruire le manoir, non? Demanda Yamamoto.

-C'est vrai! Il faut les empêcher de faire cela!» S'écria Tsuna.

Et sans plus attendre, il s'interposa entre le groupe malgré qu'il n'a pas pris une pilule. Ils furent tous surpris de voir un lionceau, un chat, un chien, une hirondelle, un kangourou, un hérisson et une chouette avec des flammes s'entourées autour des combattants.

Ils virent l'hérisson grossir jusqu'à les entourés tous sauf Ricardo, Lampo et Lambo avec le reste des gardiens de Primo lorsque Tsuna pris sa boîte de pilules.

* * *

 **Et voici la fin du chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

Donc le trailer du chapitre 8:

De la frayeur "Le Decimo pouvait détruire tout son manoir"

Des dégâts "Tout se détruisit en quelques minutes"

Des fragments "Il ne restait que quelques petits morceaux"

Et de la surprise "Primo l'avait détruite"

Au prochain chapitre!

Bye-bii


	10. Chapitre 8: Dernière Volonté

**Merci à tahury, Lilymarine33, Ciel Sayen, Heyli13, amelieprosper, anastasia172, Denshitoakuma, avion en papier, mukutsuna93, Yuki-jiji, roxiyaoi, SakuraLeRoux, Akira Makkuro, ellenvanlilie, aranley, misa2, Addaline, Minimiste, HCP7, kuroyukihime28, neko-chan200, kuro. , Plume d'Akusa Barukku-sama, Myusikya, himehimi, clopidu49 et Noukille pour me suivre jusqu'à maintenant et j'espère que vous continuerez de me suivre jusqu'au bout ^^**

 **Et je m'excuse pour le fait que vous ayez attendu si longtemps mais j'avais oublié où se trouvait ma farde avec les chapitre à l'intérieur et je l'ai retrouvé en fouillant un peu lors de mon temps libre donc voilà enfin la suite tant attendue!**

* * *

Reborn s'impatientait d'avoir aucune nouvelle sur les recherches des techniciens au manoir Vongola au Japon où se trouvait un côté juste pour ceux-ci.

Et dire qu'il avait dû dire à la Mama que Tsunayoshi et les autres étaient partis en voyage scolaire spécial Vongola pour qu'elle ne demande pas au directeur si ils allaient bien.

Les Simon savaient la réelle situation et ne demandaient rien d'autre car ils savaient que l'arcobaleno les informerait quand il aura des nouvelles des mécaniciens du manoir.

Ils n'allaient pas au manoir pour ne déranger aucun habitants de celle-ci sous risque de les mettre de mauvaise humeur.

xPRIMO DI CIELOx

Revenons à la situation de Tsunayoshi maintenant que vous avez été au courant de celle dans le présent.

Ils étaient bloqués dans Roll, l'hérisson d'Hibari où se trouvait Tsuna, ses gardiens sauf Lambo, Enma et le Primo. Ils allaient manqué d'air avec tant de monde.

«-Où sommes-nous? Demanda le blond.

-Hibari nous a mis dans une sphère, il manquera d'air si nous sortons pas. Répondit Tsuna.

-Le juudaime est bien placé pour le dire. Grogna l'argenté.

-Les gars, vous avez oublié Hibari et Mukuro. Rit Yamamoto.

-Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix, reculez! Ordonna le brun.

-Essaye de ne pas détruire le manoir en même temps!» Cria Yamamoto.

Le petit brun hocha la tête avant d'avaler ses pilules et être armé de ses gants et ses yeux étaient oranges. Il commença son X-Burner tranquillement.

«-Opération X.» murmura-t-il.

Les lentilles se mettent en marche et la voix dans son casque lui donna les opérations. Il essaya de faire le moins fort possible mais assez fort pour détruire la sphère.

«-Il fait quoi avec ses flammes? Demanda Giotto.

-Il utilise son X-burner pour détruire la sphère mais il doit faire attention à ne que détruire la sphère. Répondit sérieusement Gokudera.

-Il se peut qu'il détruise mon manoir si il ne fait pas attention?» Demanda innocemment le blond.

Mais quand l'argenté hocha la tête pour affirmer sa question, il paniqua en réalisant que le Decimo pouvait détruire tout son manoir avec cette seule technique avec une flamme pure du ciel.

Quand le Decimo fut enfin préparé, il lança son X-Burner sur la sphère face à lui où tout se détruisit en quelques minutes, il ne restait que quelques petits morceaux de celle-ci.

xPRIMO DI CIELOx

Quant à les gardiens du Primo, Ricardo et Lambo, ils furent tous surpris par la flamme du ciel ayant détruit la boule de picots presque impossible à détruire avec des attaques normales ou avec des flammes.

Ce que tous sauf Lambo croyaient, c'était que Primo l'avait détruite mais furent encore plus surpris de voir le petit brun avec des flammes du ciel à ses mains et au front.

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre qui a attendu une année pour être enfin publiée (et retrouvée aussi) oui mais passons... J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^  
**

 **Le Trailer du chapitre 9:**

 **Une percée du point zéro: "** Aucune trace de glaciers **" "** Il a raté la technique? **"**

 **Des surprises: "** L'illusionniste en avait profité pour s'échapper de la confrontation **"**

 **Des certitudes: "** Je ne pense pas que cet Enma et peut-être Tsunayoshi ont pu me battre! **"**

 **Et un invité inattendu: "** Giotto, t'es où?! J'ai emmené Cozart avec moi! **"**

 **Au prochain chapitre!**

 **Bye-bii**


	11. Chapitre 9: Visite surprise!

**Merci à tahury, Lilymarine33, Ciel Sayen, Heyli13, amelieprosper, anastasia172, Denshitoakuma, avion en papier, mukutsuna93, Yuki-jiji, roxiyaoi, SakuraLeRoux, Akira Makkuro, ellenvanlilie, aranley, misa2, Addaline, Minimiste, HCP7, kuroyukihime28, neko-chan200, kuro. , Plume d'Akusa Barukku-sama, Myusikya, himehimi, clopidu49, Noukille, MikazukiSuzuki, Akimi Aya, marjo1607, neko-chan pathique et Amber Woods de me suivre.  
**

* * *

Les gardiens de Primo sauf Alaude avaient des gros yeux et la bouche ouverte en forme de O (et qui était magnifique soit dit en panssant). Ricardo et Alaude regardaient le petit brun très intéressé par la force qu'il avait.

Tsunayoshi regardait les débris qui restait et s'il n'y avait pas un des murs détruit par son x-burner, il soupira de soulagement mais il eut un petit espoir que Hibari et Mukuro ne se battaient plus mais ils étaient en plein combat sans se soucier des alentours.

Il fonça vers les combattants à toute allure à l'aide de ses flammes et intercepta leurs armes entre les deux, préfet essaya de lui mettre un coups avec son tonfa libre mais le Decimo bloqua son attaque avec son tonfa qu'il avait en main. Le nuage alluma ses flammes mais le brun les absorba avec sa percée du point zéro customisée donc les flammes du ciel augmentèrent de puissance.

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce, sauf les gardiens du Decimo et Enma, se demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé au moment où le petit boss avait fait la percée du point zéro car il n'y avait aucune trace de glaciers fait par la méthode originelle du Primo venant du Decimo.

«- Il a raté la technique? Demanda Lampo

\- Non, il l'a réussi. Dit Yamamoto en souriant

\- Mais il n'y a aucune trace de glace de a percée! Grogna G

\- Il a absorbé la flamme de Hibari. Répondit l'argenté

\- Comment a-t-il absorbé ma flamme avec la percée de Primo? Demanda G

\- C'est la percée du point zéro customisée, il l'a créé au combat avec Xanxus à l'extrême! Hurla Ryohei à la fin

\- Encore ce gars, c'est qui à la fin? Demanda Ricardo

\- Le boss de la Varia. Dit clairement l'argenté

\- C'est quoi la Varia? Demanda Daemon

\- Un groupe d'assassin aux ordres du Nonno Vongola. Répondit-il

\- Vous savez que le Nonno Vongola n'existe pas à cette époque? Demanda Ricardo

\- Oui même si nono Talbot est à cette époque.» Répondit Mukuro en se tapant l'incruste à la discussion

Les autres personnes sursautèrent en voyant l'illusionniste qui en avait profité pour s'échapper de la confrontation avec Hibari et Tsuna.

«- C'est impossible que Talbot vive si longtemps! S'écria Giotto

\- Alors le vieil homme qui a fait les VG n'existe pas et c'est juste notre imagination. Dit Yamamoto en songeant sur la possibilité

\- Idiot de baseballer! Comment on a su vaincre les Simon et Spade si nous avons pas eu ces VG! S'écria Gokudera

\- Ah ah! C'est vrai qu'on les a battu sauf que je suis arrivé où Spade a apparu. Rigola ledit baseballer

\- Tche!

\- Encore cette histoire avec cette victoire, je ne penses pas que cet Enma et peut-être Tsunayoshi ont pu me battre! Se renfrogna l'illusionniste en question

\- Laissons cela de côté, le juudaime est encore avec ce mordu de discipline!»

Tout le monde se tourna vers les deux combattants même si le préfet essayait de reprendre son tonfa dans les mains du petit boss.

«- Herbivore lâche ou je te mords à mort! Grogna-t-il

\- Hibari-san ne te bat pas avec Mukuro dans le manoir, tu vas tout détruire! S'il-te-plaît. Dit le brun n'oubliant de donner cela comme une supplique et non un ordre

\- Hn. Répondit-il en hochant la tête à l'affirmative

\- Merci!»

Le Decimo lâcha le tonfa dans ses mains et son VG reprit sa forme initiale en même temps que ses flammes. Une voix à l'entrée se fit entendre après cela.

«- Giotto, t'es où?! J'ai emmené Cozart avec moi!» S'écria la personne en question

* * *

 **Fin de chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^**

 **Le trailer du chapitre 10:**

 **Une confusion: "** On vit Cozart puis une autre personne se jetant sur le petit brun **"**

 **Une révélation choquante: "** Vous avez des fils?! **"**

 **Un Primo songeur: "** Je me sens très vieux en ce moment **"**

 **Des concertations silencieuses: "** Les gardiens du nuage discutèrent avec leur contact visuel **"**

 **Et des mauvaises augures: "** Les gardiens du nuage en si bonne humeur **"**

 **Au prochain chapitre!**

 **Bye-bii**


End file.
